Monologue
by Jeanne M
Summary: It's 2am, and I feel like writing a Death story.  Morbid humor abounds.  Sarcasm runs free.  And the Dream is dead.  (sorry, i couldn't resist)


Usual: Characters? NOT MINE. I only wish. No money is being made. Written at about 2am after a very bad day and 3 bowls of Bryer's Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and I was especially cranky because I couldn't find my copy of the Wake. Feedback wanted.

  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Monologue

Jeanne M.

[sunstar80@hotmail.com][1]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****It matters not how a man dies, but how he lives. The act of dying is not of importance, it lasts so short a time. 

- Samuel Johnson

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Can't cry can't cry can't cry. Keep it in. Don't scream. If you scream, you'll never stop. That's right, deep breath. Smile. I can do this. Everything is gonna be okay. C'mon, smile. Breathe. Don't scream, don't cry. How many more? By the Elder Gods, how many more? My brother. I just killed my brother. No, no I didn't. He killed himself. Many, many years ago. Damn him. Can one of us be damned? I don't know anymore. My poor, neurotic brother. Workaholic. Even I take a day off once in awhile. Well, okay, he did take a couple years off, but it wasn't exactly his choice. That prison was meant for me. How can someone honestly expect to cage the air? I am everywhere all at once, unlike the others I cannot be bound. Ever. Maybe Del...... she's special. I don't mean special in the way mortals use it, to mean disadvantaged. I mean that my little sister is special. We may be Endless, but even we have rules and laws that we must follow. Not her. They seem to slide and bend around Del. It's as if she exists separate from everything. Maybe it is because of her changes, that might be it. Delight, Delirium, and now...... just Del. Because she's changing again. She's more lucid now. It's like the people who are insane enough to recognize the fact that they're insane, and they enjoy it. She'll have a new name soon. Delusion, Dementia, or maybe she'll keep Delirium. I adore my sister, I'd do anything for her. I don't want her to go through the pain of changing again. Where is Destruction when you need him? I know he's already talked to Daniel. Or Dream. Whatever he wants to be called right now. The least he could have done is said hi to Del. That would have made her so happy. 

  
  
  
  


C'mon Teleute, smile. Surprised? Yes, I have a name that I use. Death, Teleute, Death, Teleute. They're both the same person. It's my favorite name. I don't mind being called Death, it's just that a girl sometimes likes to hear the reassuring sound of a real name. It's not only that....... I was acting in my office as Death when I took Morpheus. Death. I think for the wake I need to distance myself from that for a bit. I miss him so much already. Daniel has so much to learn. About the games of the younger three, his office, himself. Destiny won't be much help. I doubt Desire or Despair will be very useful either. Let's see, that leaves...... the dreaming staff. Damn. Lucien, Matthew, Merv, Able, and Nula I can trust to look after my new/old brother. The others, they will do what serves them best. I wish that I had not needed to take Fiddler's Green. Daniel could use a good mentor. 

  
  
  
  


I'm sorry. Is this frightening you? The fact that Death is inwardly falling apart over the fact Morpheus is gone? Things are as they are, I know that. I will be fine, don't worry about me. I'm still the same girl you know. Will know. Have known. I just never thought he'd go. Not this soon anyway. I know I'll be the last one. What is it that I told Tim? I'll be the one to put the chairs on the tables, turn out the lights, and close the door on the universe. Tim Hunter, what a kid. Not many people can say to have met me and walked away alive. I like him. He's a cute kid. Polite too. I've looked at his pages in Destiny's book, wow. What a responsibility. 

  
  
  
  


Now this, this is a party. A true wake. The Irish really know how to celebrate life. If only he could see this, I think he might have to smile. Daniel will do a good job, I know it. But I still disagree with Morpheus's methods. He should have waited. No matter how much he was hurting inside, Daniel still deserved the chance to have a normal childhood. My dear brother never did get the hang of fatherhood. Even Desire's children are somewhat normal. Me? No, I don't have any children. Could you see me as a parent? Gods, what a picture. Oh, look. There's John and the rest of those funny members of his "Trenchcoat Brigade." John Constantine. I have never met a mortal so unafraid of me. Quite a nice chap. I'm glad I wore my red dress. I know, Destiny HATES the fact I'm wearing red. He doesn't dare say anything to me about it. At least I'm in a dress. He's pretty damn lucky I didn't show up in my top hat, shredded tanktop, suitcoat, and mini skirt. Our brother wouldn't care what I wore today, and he knows it. I just can't wear black for this....... it'd be wrong. Besides, how often do I have an occasion to wear something other than black? Don't get me wrong, I adore black. But it's kinda de rigueur for the job, ya know? 

  
  
  
  


I'm so tired. Oh, the party is breaking up. Everyone is waking up, aren't they? Oh. I suppose it's time for our little family reunion thing. I am not looking foward to this. Maybe Destiny will let me punch Desire? Yes, that might make me feel better. If Desire has any self-preservation, it will stay out of my way for a good long while. My dearest brother-sister is not on my list of favorite beings. It knows quite well who I blame for our brother's departure. I hope it is happy with the results that it's games have wrought. Good night, my brother. Sweet Dreams. I'll see you in the morning. Farewell Morpheus, lord of the Dreaming. The Lord is dead, long live the Lord. All hail Dream. This is gonna be good. 

   [1]: mailto:sunstar80@hotmail.com



End file.
